(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrophotographic sensitive materials, in particular novel sensitive materials which comprise a photosensitive layer containing a disazo pigment as an effective ingredient.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As the electrophotographic sensitive material prepared by forming a photosensitive layer containing some azo pigment as an effective ingredient on a conductive support, one prepared by employing monoazo pigment (cf. Japanese Patent Publication No. 16474/1969), one prepared by employing benzidine-type disazo pigment (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,048 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,210), etc. are well known. These azo pigments are admittedly useful materials as an effective ingredient of the photosensitive layer as stated above, but when various requirements for photosensitive materials are taken into account from the viewpoint of the electrophotographic process, there has in fact not yet been obtained such a material as will sufficiently meet these requirements. Therefore, it is a matter of more importance to provide a wide variety of pigments, not limited to azo pigments, so as to afford a wide range of selection of pigments acting as an effective ingredient, thereby rendering it possible to provide a photosensitive material apposite to any specific process. In other words, it is desirable for the electrophotographic process that the variety of the pigments workable as an effective ingredient of photosensitive materials is as wide as possible.